


oh, the mysteries of love

by Anonymous



Series: Kinktober 2019 [24]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous sexuality, Beard Burn, Blow Jobs, Costumes, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Explicit Sexual Content, Inspired by The Lord of the Rings, Kinktober 2019, Leather Kink, Love Confessions, M/M, On Set, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Sort Of, it's Colezra RPF but not really, movie filming, shower/bathing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What seems like little more than a crush on his costar thanks to Credence's overactive imagination rapidly spirals into something far more intense than something that could be labeled an 'on set romance,' with more questions than answers, he's decided to risk it all anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inthedarknessmind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthedarknessmind/gifts), [RedFlagsAndDiamonds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlagsAndDiamonds/gifts).

> 100% inspired by this tweet https://twitter.com/hunny_so_sweet/status/1184172012391911425?s=20  
a conversation with inthedarknessmind [i hope thats right] and redflagsanddiamonds, the usual suspects basically.  
consider this Gradence actor AU, making something that vaguely resembles Lord of the Rings while heavily Colezra flavored.

Percy touches Credence’s face and looks at him with an unspoken adoration. He tries to keep calm, to use the poker face he learned after many years of being beaten at ma’s hand… long before he came to Hollywood in search of a dream.

The man before him recites his lines exactly the same as he always has for the last eight months of filming. 

Credence doesn’t know if this should encourage or concern him. Earnest and true. Credence doesn't know how he does it. He greatly admires the man, the veteran actor. Originally just someone who did lots of random roles in his youth, gaining a ‘bad boy’ reputation as a young, eligible bachelor, dating starlets and pop stars, now Percy is an established drama go to man. This movie is his first big franchise, or ‘blockbuster,’ as they are classified. 

Credence is amazed by the change, because he’s  _ seen _ some of Percival Graves’ early roles. This is a huge contrast, and yet still very fitting for the irish actor. Besides being kind and handsome, he's  _ real _ , unlike most of the rest of Hollywood. 

This is only Credence’s major third film, his first leading role, after dozens of background roles, or random extras, and he's so very grateful for the opportunity. He doesn't intend to sound ungrateful, but he knows he'll be upset when the filming ends. After all of that, there’s just the press tour, which he’ll be attending mainly with the man, as well as the three or four other leads, but that’s going to be fleeting too. Once that’s completed, then they will all attend the premiere. 

Percy will be at his side for that… and that’s all afterwards. 

The very same night that the premiere is done with, the reviews roll in. Credence is at the mercy of the critics at that point.

All of a sudden, the Director is calling “Cut!” before he can so much as choke out his line, ordering a break, and Credence glances to him first, then Percy, getting a gentle and warm smile, with a nod. 

“That means us. Are you thirsty? I’ve got ginger ale in my trailer… if you wanna join me?” Percy asks, making Credence well aware of the reminder that the man has had a very recent and intrusively public stint in rehab for alcohol addiction. 

“Y-yes please. Thank you.” He answers hastily. Percy claps him on the back. 

“Good man. If we hang out on our break, then we can stay in the character mindset, ya’know?” Credence nods hastily, following after the man as he treks off set, over the long row of actor’s trailers, walking right up to his own, holding the door for him. “Thank you.” Percy grins at him, already heading for his fridge, “Sure thing.” He plucks out two greenish gold cans, passing one back to Credence, taking a seat on his couch, spreading his legs wide, leather costume squeaking. Credence averts his gaze, because he’s not going to ogle the man’s codpiece, not when they’re alone, that’s weird and rude. There’s no denying how  _ good _ Percy looks in costume, authentic to the ambiguous time period of the film trilogy they’re in, the man’s full beard and extension enhanced hair, pulled back into a handful of little braids and one raggedy ponytail, he looks stunning, rugged and heroic. 

Credence’s costume is more like any athlete would wear, in a wintery environment. He’s got emerald green and black leather to contrast with Percy’s warm brown and sand, not to mention the fact that Credence’s fictional character race can’t seem to grow facial hair, so he’s clean shaven, with long ebony locks to frame his pale face. It’s supposedly to make him look more ethereal and beautiful, but he doesn’t feel it, at least, until Percy assures him he’s exactly that. He blushes.

“There’s no need to compliment me where no one can hear you.” Credence says quietly, sipping at his ginger ale. 

Percy frowns, two heavy brows meeting on his forehead in a what appears to be a sort of fuzzy caterpillar kiss. “What?”

Credence grimaces internally at himself. Why did he say that? “Nothing.” He mumbles, and the man pushes up off the couch and walks over to him, where he stands, lingering awkwardly by Percy’s little kitchenette table. 

He blinks, and Percy is suddenly crowding against him, holding his ginger ale almost menacingly. 

“No, say it. Repeat what I think I just heard.” the man is gazing at him with those stern eyes, endless pools of brown, and Credence can’t help swallowing thickly, nervous, a lump growing in his throat. 

“I-I was just saying your compliment was unnecessary. I’m sorry, it wasn’t polite of me.” Percy frowns deeper, and then puts his can of soda down in favor of reaching for his face. 

There’s no cameras here, so Credence is suddenly confused, exhilarated, and twice as nervous in the space of time it takes for the man’s fingers and palm to make contact with his skin. 

“Credence, never in my entire career have I met someone so captivating, bewitching, lovely in every way imaginable, while also being clever, intelligent beyond your years. Why, you’ve made me reconsider my sexuality. Please, don’t doubt yourself, it’s almost insulting to me. I’m honored to work with such a talent as yours. I suspect you’ll outlive me, career wise at the very least.” Percy finishes, letting his hand drag from Credence’s cheek down to his jawline, before capturing a couple strands of his natural dark hair between fingertips, stroking it gently. 

He lets go, and Credence’s throat goes dry, a hundred apologies running through his mind, along with a thousand questions. “What are you saying?” His voice sounds more like a frog’s croak, like he’s just had a massive drag on a joint, when the truth is Credence has been dry for over six months, wanting to put his best foot forward for this movie, and for the production. Percy smiles at him, the expression looking far more melancholy than Credence understands. 

“I think you know. People will say its a phase… it’s the set work, being so close to someone for long periods of time… all movies have their romances, they never last. I’ve heard it so many times, from other actors, even friends of mine.”

Credence is speechless, his jaw on the floor, because  _ finally _ his brain is catching up to his ears, and what Percy is saying.

“Are you-? Do you-?  _ You _ like me… as more than costars?” He all but squeaks, as the man just shakes his head, lifting his hand to run it over his face, smearing his makeup, shaking his head. 

“Credence, please, don’t listen to me. It’s probably just the sugar, putting me on edge, making me talk stupid. There’s no point in you humoring the ramblings of a recovering drunk idiot.” Percy drains the can, and squeezes it until it crunches. 

He knows its a risk, but the man  _ sounds _ so pained, it makes Credence want to risk it all, so he closes the gap between them and leans down to press his lips to Percy’s cheek, missing the man’s mouth by a mile, but catching the corner of it.

“I’m sorry! I was just-” Credence’s apology dies in his throat, as Percy turns and grabs for him, pulling him into his arms, against the leather of his chest, kissing him back with a soft little groan rumbling out of his chest. 

_ “Credence, _ my god, you’re gonna make me fall over. C’mere, sit down.” Percy goes first, slumping onto his couch with a squeak of his leather costume, gazing up at him with an awestruck expression, their hands gripping hard, fingers linked. Credence sits down awkwardly in the man’s lap, his own eyes wide, terrified and disbelievingly excited at the same time. “What can I do-?” He asks, and Percy’s hands shift from cradling his waist, to slide around his back, fingertips pressing beneath his costume trousers, making Credence jump. 

“I want to make you feel good. What do  _ you _ want?” Percy whispers, his mouth drifting away, changing the kiss into something deeper, mouthing wetly along Credence’s neck, nosing right down to the collar of his costume. 

“I-I’ve imagined putting your cock in my mouth… forever, god. I’m sorry that’s so graphic but like-”

Percy chuckles, “Ever since you made that speech? I’ve dreamed about it too. Touched myself to the idea just yesterday.”

As he carefully sidles out of the man’s lap, kneeling on the floor of the trailer between Percy’s legs, Credence looks up at him, licking his lips, entirely automatic, the gesture making his eyes dilate. “Really? What else did we do in your imagination?” The man’s hands go between his legs, rubbing along the elusive slit designed to help expedite a bathroom break, pulling his cock out slowly, revealing several inches of gorgeous uncut flesh, enough to make Credence a touch nervous about choking. “I ate you out, fingered you, then fucked you until you came, shouting my name.” 

His cheeks burn hot, and Credence uses his hand to stroke over Percy a few times, making the man let out a strangled moan, feeling the head growing wetter, precum oozing out from the tip. 

“That sounds amazing. I wish we could do that right now.” Credence breathes, leaning forward to put his mouth on the crown, tongue curling beneath the underside of the glans. 

“God,  _ fuck _ , me too. But later, afterwards. Promise this isn’t just another fantasy from a lonely old man? We’ll do more… after I take you out, for a proper dinner?” Percy sounds so hopeful, it’s endearing, enough to make Credence sweaty. “Fuck, yeah. I would love that.” He says, ducking down again, taking Percy’s cock as far in as he dares, while the man groans aloud, both of his hands slipping into Credence’s hair, not messing with the style enough to be noticeable. 

He sucks hard, lips taut around the shaft of Percy’s dick, then swallows, bobbing his head, hearing the sound of his own messy wet saliva, making him blush hotter, though it seems like the man doesn’t mind in the slightest, rocking his hips, thrusting in time with Credence’s efforts. Within a few moments, Percy’s hands tighten in his hair, and he’s mumbling something about being too fucking close, his delicious irish accent colouring everything in the best ways possible. Credence smiles to himself, unable to do so for real with a thick cock in his mouth, and simply keeps at it, pressing closer, until his nose is being tickled by Percy’s lightly trimmed pubic hair, and the head of his length nudges the back of his throat. “Oh fuck! Yeah, god….  _ Credence!” _ the man barely holds back from shouting, a hand leaving Credence’s hair to cover his face, muffling his noises far too late to escape  _ his _ hearing. 

Salty bitterness floods his mouth, and he gulps quickly, trying to keep up with the warm jets of come, Credence glances up to see Percy’s face, slack with ecstasy, the most beautiful thing he’s ever witnessed in his sexual history. “Fuck me.”

Percy says quietly, chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath, and Credence pulls away, sitting back on his heels, gazing up at the man with what he hopes isn’t too pathetic of an expression. Hero worship, that’s basically it, he thinks. “I wish.” He finds himself answering, and Percy blinks, looking over at the digital clock. Thirty minutes sharp, that’s what they got. Credence feels stupid for wasting ten of those minutes angsting about the man, rather than  _ doing _ something. Now there’s only five left. “How fast can you come?” Percy asks suddenly, both his hands now working to tuck away his softening cock, clammy with Credence’s saliva, he notes proudly. 

“Uhhh, in like thirty seconds if you’re gonna touch me.” He finally says. The embarrassment of his confession is quickly chased off by the  _ reality _ of the situation as Percy reaches for him, urging him back up to sit in his lap again. 

“Lemme see what I can do, yeah?” The man says, smiling a little, as if amused, not at Credence, but perhaps himself too.

“Oh! Okay!” He nearly trips over himself, then Percy grabs for him, steadying hands on his waist, before one drifts between his legs, massaging Credence’s aching cock through the thin fabric of his tunic. 

He reaches down to help as best he can, untucking sections of armor, then tugging his pants out of the way, freeing his cock and balls to obscenely rest on top of the elastic band. Hardly period accurate, but most comfortable. 

Percy sounds like he’s choking on his own spit, his hand gently cradling Credence’s bared groin, “You’re enormous, christ alive, where do you hide this shit in those tight pants?” He bites his lip, and ducks his head, eyes locked somewhere around Percy’s left wrist. “I’ve gotten pretty good at tucking lately. I don’t want to end up in the tabloids with my dick circled in red, you know?” Credence answers, short of breath thanks to Percy’s grip tightening on his cock, stroking slowly, then faster, making his jaw drop. “Oh fuck yeah baby, are you close? Do you like this?” Percy asks, his voice that low timber that he only uses for filming, and Credence can’t hold back a low whimper. “Y-yes, yes I think so, oh god.” 

There’s a twirl of the man’s wrist, making him come suddenly, without warning, spilling onto Percy’s hand, which he moves, hastily catching the mess of Credence’s release, which isn’t too bad, thankfully. He’s gotten into the habit of jerking off before leaving for set, namely because of Percy himself. Credence looks up at him, swallowing thickly, and Percy gazes right back, seemingly enraptured. “Beautiful in your pleasure, just as I thought.” the man murmurs softly. 

Credence can scarcely believe it, that Percival Graves actually thought about how he looked when he orgasms. “Really?”

His voice breaks, just as the loud horn sounds. It’s an alert to remind them they’ve got sixty seconds. 

Percy puts his hand to his mouth, licking away Credence’s release, stunning him enough to jump to action, pulling his pants back up, and wincing a little at his very sensitive flesh. “Yeah, really.” 

The man goes to the door, opening it for Credence, ten seconds later, though his knees are almost jellylike, he forces himself to stay upright through the power of will alone. Percy follows him, close enough to make their hands brush together, and he feels warmth rising in his cheeks.

He just sucked off Percy in his trailer, and Percy touched Credence’s cock until he came. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally fell asleep before i was supposed to put up chapter 2 my bad

The euphoria carries him through the rest of the filming for the day, until their perfectionist director calls a wrap, and Percy gives him a little wink. “Print it!” Credence catches his eye, and they leave the set together, perfectly innocent, going to the costume trailer to get everything removed and hanged up, changing into what Percy jokingly calls their civilian clothing. “Where would you like to go?” The man asks him, and Credence shrugs. “I’m not that hungry.” He says.

“Drive through it is,” Percy says, grinning. He hasn’t had fast food in months, trying to be careful with his diet, but this is their last week of filming, so Credence can be a little nicer to himself. One burger won’t kill him. As Percy pulls up into the private garage that’s attached to his temporary residence, his condo, Credence is gaping at everything.

Even once they’ve gone up the elevator, fast food sacks in hand, he’s still looking at everything like some kind of tourist. Compared to his studio walk up, Percy’s two bedroom condo is a mansion, and Credence beelines for the kitchen, a sense of familiarity there, at the very least. “It’s so gaudy isn’t it? They insisted I take this. Production paid for it. I don’t get to keep it for more than a month after we wrap, but still… there’s enough room for my kids if they want to come visit.” Percy adds, looking almost embarrassed. Credence nods, remaining silent, feeling strangely awkward. 

He knows what he’s there for, and the idea, or rather, the reminder that Percy is more than just some Hollywood stud, that he’s a  _ father _ with real world responsibilities is more than he thinks he can handle without a single drop of bud in his system. “That’s cool.” Credence finally chokes out, afraid of not saying anything for too long. 

“Don’t worry. I promise I’m cooler than just a dad who used to be a drunk. Oh wait… not really.” Percy’s smile is tinged with sadness that makes Credence’s chest ache. “Hey, stop that. You  _ are _ cool. You’re like… one of the most successful people I know, and I’m so honored to work with you.” Another blush heats his face, but this time, Credence holds his gaze, making sure the man understands he’s being honest, not just puffing him up to make him feel better. Percy blinks.

“You really are extraordinary, aren’t you? God, I’m sorry. I’ve always found humor in my self deprecation. Truth be told, it’s the only way I can keep from getting a big head. I realize how it must sound to you, like I’m suicidal or something. I’m far from that. Right now, all I can think about is getting you naked.” Credence goes from being flooded with adoration and sympathy, to his cock growing hard in his sweatpants, while sweat forms on the nape of his neck. “Oh.” He swallows. 

“Would you be terribly offended if I took you to bed before we have dessert?” Percy asks, setting his cup down, ice rattling around with the soda. Credence bites his bottom lip, and then chokes out a reply, “You can have me instead.”

That’s how he ends up flat on his back, in Percival Graves’ bed, staring up at the ceiling with a slack jaw, pants already somewhere around his ankles, as the man’s lips scatter kisses that tickle pleasantly on his skin, from Credence’s jaw to his neck, all the way down to tease at his nipples, making his breathing catch, then speed up. 

Percy doesn’t waste any time, pulling his sweats off entirely, then pushing his legs open wider, settling between them to get better access to his cock, one hand stroking him slowly this time, letting his mouth catch up, wet and sloppy on Credence’s ribcage, stomach, his tongue dipping into his navel, before meeting the head of him. “Oh god, oh fuck.” 

He can hardly see straight, so he closes his eyes, and Percy takes his dick further into his mouth, lips sucking firmly, tongue pressing into the slit on the tip, driving him wild, all while the man’s other hand slides under his ass, squeezing and rubbing callous rough fingertips into Credence’s cleft, just barely grazing his asshole. 

“Are you going to fuck me?” He breathes out, and Percy pulls back from his cock, letting it slap onto his belly, damp with spit. “Only if you want me to. I’d really like to have you inside me though… if you’re up for it?” The man says quietly. Credence has to force himself up on both elbows, gawking at Percy. “Are you serious?” 

He can see a blush forming, despite the man’s full beard. 

“Very, yes. I’ll be happy to give you what you want as well, after a bit.” Percy’s fingers pointedly nudge against Credence’s hole, barely teasing the rim of it. He can feel his cock drooling onto his skin, and he squirms a little under the weight of Percy’s gaze. “Oh god. Yeah, yeah, whatever you want, I want it too.” The man chuckles against him, the sound vibrating into his skin. “I promise, it will not be as scary as you’re imagining. I’m quite used to fingering myself open.”

Percy assures him, and Credence’s mouth opens on a protest, but the man is already giving him a gentle kiss to the shaft of his cock, retreating so that he can undress too, shucking off his tee shirt, pushing his basketball shorts off, revealing the shocking fact that he’s going commando in them. 

He doesn’t bother trying to keep himself from staring, because Credence is naked as the day he was born in front of the man of his dreams, so Percy commenting on his blatant ogling won’t faze him. The man only says it once he’s gotten both a strip of condoms and a bottle of lube, grinning the whole time. God, he’s so handsome it hurts, Credence thinks. “Yeah.”

“Don’t worry. I like you watching me. It’s flattering. There’s another thing that you may not find so flattering, but I’ll keep it to myself.” Percy says softly, climbing onto the bed, laying down on his back beside Credence, clicking open the lube to slick up his fingers, putting it aside to then reach between his own legs. 

“Oh god, now you have to tell me.” He breathes, taking one of the condom packets, tearing the foil open and carefully rolling it on. Credence scoops up the bottle, drizzling what looks like too much lube onto his palm, while being well aware that there’s no such thing as  _ too much _ for this kind of sex. Percy licks his lips, and then presses a second finger inside of himself, as Credence watches, awestruck and aroused beyond reason. “It’s not sexy, I promise you that.” the man insists. Once someone piques his curiosity, it never goes away. Credence has been labeled as such, a  _ ‘curious but kind hearted cat’  _ in a recent interview with one of his other costars, as it happens, something that’s far too accurate at times. 

Percy gasps suddenly, adding a third, arching off the bed, making his cock move as it rests on his stomach, hard and curved, slightly to the left, Credence notes. “Are you close?” He asks in a hushed whisper, and Percy’s head lolls over, eyes wide, so dark they’re nearly black instead of brown. “Oh yeah, if you want, you can get in there now.” the man says. Credence crawls over, nervously resting a hand on one of Percy’s knees, while putting the other to his chest, trying to soothingly pet over his skin, intent on touching the man’s cock while he fucks him. 

He feels Percy’s hand on him, even through the condom, heated skin obvious, and the man guides him in, making Credence shudder from the first touch of wet heat, the tight muscle yielding to his cock slowly at first, then faster all at once, swallowing him in. It feels like he bottoms out far too quickly, but all Credence can think about is how it must be for Percy, and he sees the way the man’s face changes, from simply pleased by the methodical and necessary preparation of his own hole, to now unbridled enthusiasm while he’s being fucked. Credence moves slightly faster, little thrusts that he can only hope are hitting where Percy needs it, using his hand to jerk over the man’s cock in addition to his own fucking. There’s a sudden clench around his cock, and he groans, unable to do anything more than stop moving to prevent coming too quickly, while Percy shudders beneath him, his dick spurting white ropes up to his chest from the force of his climax. “See? I told you it wasn’t sexy.” The man grunts out, his legs rising up, pressing into the sides of Credence’s hips, urging him to start moving again. “What- do you mean-? That’s- what the point is?” He chokes out, fucking Percy with uneven, ragged strokes, gritting his teeth against the waves of bliss that are currently threatening to drag him under. 

Credence can never last long while doing this, it’s a curse and a blessing, he thinks. “I can’t hold my orgasm when I’m being fucked, it’s ridiculous. The slightest amount of stimulation to my prostate, and I’m toast, it’s pathetic.” Percy says. He wants to frown at the man, but also questions if maybe this is merely more self deprecating humor, considering Percival Graves isn’t exactly an out and proud member of the gay community in Hollywood, perhaps its something beyond Credence’s understanding. He’s just as vulnerable, giving Percy’s incredibly perfect ass a half dozen more thrusts, before going still atop the man, gasping through his own orgasm, very thankful for the condom to make cleanup easier. Credence pulls out and moves over to collapse onto the bed, more than wary of doing so on Percy’s chest, afraid to crowd him, and more than a little self conscious of how sweaty he is over his entire body. “That’s fine! I think you’re being hard on yourself.” Credence finally says, once his brain recovers from the scrambling that is fucking his sexy costar.

* * *

  
  


Percy feels a smirk quirking his lips, as he turns to look at Credence, his lovely little elf. Well, ‘little’ is probably the wrong word. He’s larger than life, tall and willowy, as well as massive in a way that Percy originally just fantasized about. 

“Come on now, let’s get cleaned up, yeah?” Percy forces himself to get up, staggering off the bed, while holding out his hand to the younger man, who immediately takes it, letting him pull Credence to his feet. He multitasks, using his other hand on his cock, carefully removing the condom, dropping it into Percy’s bathroom trash can as they walk by. He smiles. This is the first time in over a decade he’s had sober sex, much less with another man. Percy isn’t quite sure if he can consider this the turning of a new leaf, or a mid-life crisis. As he reaches the shower, he flicks it on hot, as hot as it goes. Credence puts an arm in first, flinching minutely, but nodding over at Percy. “It’s good.” He licks his lips, eyes narrowing. “Are you sure?” Percy asks, just in case. Credence smiles gently. “Yeah, I can handle it.” 

Percy goes in first anyway, ducking his head under the spray, groaning in pleasure at the pounding hot water on his sore neck. It’s not just from sucking Credence off, but the whole day, walking around with the weight of his costume armor, all that leather, plastic, and insulating fabric making him sweaty, though stronger for it too. Percy wipes a hand over his face, seeing Credence follow him in, doing the same thing, slicking his dark hair back, pale skin practically glowing when wet.

“God, you’re so beautiful.” Percy finds himself murmuring, sounding like some kind of lovestruck teen. Or worse, a badly written script. Credence blushes prettily, ducking his head, gaze averting from Percy’s own. “Thank you. I appreciate it.” 

“Is there anything you need from me? Right this second.” He says, with a few ideas swirling around his head. It’s a pavlovian response, or something similar. Being inside of the shower, the place where Percy touches himself the most, mainly because of the fast and easy clean up, literally no mess, he’s half hard already, eyeing Credence, and where water drips from his jaw down to his chest, tightly budded nipples, on down to his cock, streaming onto the tiles. 

When he speaks, his voice sounds slightly higher in pitch. “I’ve thought about eating you out? If that’s not weird.” Credence says, eyes going wide, making Percy feel like he would be sweating if they weren’t literally being assaulted with the hottest water in the Bay Area. “Is that right? Not weird at all. I feel like I’ve caught you staring at my ass.” 

Percy can’t help smirking again, knowing when he’s right, as Credence hides his face in his hands briefly, before nodding. “Yeah, okay, guilty.” The younger man says, making Percy chuckle. “Okay, well, have at it,  _ baby _ .” He adds, making a mental note of how that flusters Credence, as he goes down to his knees, gesturing wordlessly for Percy to turn around. Bracing both hands on the shower wall, Percy arches his back, pushing his ass purposefully against Credence’s hand as it cups over the left cheek, before he feels a shockingly soft kiss pressing over the base of his spine, followed quickly by a tongue dipping between them, teasing down his cleft. Credence doesn’t waste any time, using both hands to keep Percy spread wide, hole exposed to teeth and tongue, firm sucking kisses that make him short of breath almost immediately. 

As he tilts his head to pant against the side of his arm, he can look back and down to see Credence rocking his hips, cock jerking against nothingness, simply making Percy that much harder. He doesn’t want to let himself come again, not until he’s inside Credence, but god help him, he’s far too close already, on the edge of an orgasm that he suspects will be just shy of how intense it was before. Percy’s entire body jolt when he feels a slippery wet finger pressing  _ in _ side his ass, thanks to the residual lube from Credence fucking him, now the younger man delves a second one in, and his jaw drops. 

Percy has no clue just how Credence manages to find his prostate with such speed, like a cruise missile with deadly accuracy, he finds himself helpless to resist the urge to dive over that magnificent cliff all over again. 

His toes fight the urge to curl, and he doesn’t hold back a shout from the blinding pleasure that rushes through him, as Credence puts his mouth right where his fingers move, licking into Percy over and over, beyond what should feel good. Instead of pain from hyper sensitivity, he feels like he could come  _ again _ , but he needs to save some of this energy for Credence, for  _ fucking _ him. “Stop, stop, please.” He manages to choke out, with all contact ceasing at once. 

Percy turns around to see Credence sitting back on his heels, cock flushed reddish purple between his legs, both hands resting on his thighs. “Sorry, I guess I got a little too into that.” the younger man looks almost shy, despite what he’s just done. Percy licks his lips, shaking his head. “Don’t be sorry. I just can’t afford to pass out on you in five minutes. You’ll have to carry me out of the shower, and then where would we be?” He smiles, holding out a hand to ease Credence up to his feet. He seems almost reluctant at first, like he hoped Percy might let him jerk off on his feet or something. 

There’s only minor cleaning they need to do, before Percy switches the shower off, hoping they didn’t use the entire buildings worth of hot water. Large fluffy towels are perched right outside the glass walls, and Percy hands one over to Credence as he waits, somewhat awkwardly behind him. Once dried off, Percy walks back to his bedroom, trying to feel less on edge, more at ease, however, this only happens when Credence simply jumps onto the bed, grabbing a pillow and hugging it, gazing at him with an eagerness that blows him away. 

“I’m ready for you to fuck me.” He says, as Percy is crawling onto the bed too, intent on doing far more than that. “Sh-h-h, we’ll get there.” Percy needs time to recover somewhat, so he firmly grabs for Credence’s legs, gently urging them open wider, lowering his head to kiss the man, while running both hands down the sides of his waist. 

“Mmm, what are you gonna do to me?” Credence asks, making Percy grin into the kiss. “Get myself a taste first.” 

He hears Credence let out a definitive squeak, then he moves away, putting his mouth on the only spot he hasn’t kissed yet, nosing below the man’s silky smooth skin of his balls, licking a wet stripe down his taint to his asshole. Percy feels a hand thrusting in his hair, gripping hard, but not forcing him away. “You’re going to give me beard burn, oh fuck yes.” Credence gasps, making him smile. “You got that right.” Percy murmurs, promptly opening his mouth and suckling a large kiss over the puckered skin, delving his tongue in, swirling it around the rim, feeling how Credence’s muscle twitches. “Oh god, oh yes, please-” the man’s voice cuts off on a whine, spurring Percy on, moving closer, until he’s all but making Credence’s balls rest on his nose, jaw aching from the effort of keeping it loose, thrusting his firmed tongue as deeply as he possibly can. Both of Percy’s hands are far from inactive, one rubbing the heel of his palm against Credence’s hard, hot throbbing cock, the other reaching under his ass to grope at the pert flesh, while he keeps laving at the man’s greedy fluttering hole. By the time Percy finally pulls away, his own erection far too distracting to ignore any longer, Credence is writhing on the bed, inner thighs pink and red with beard burn as well as numerous love bites. 

His hands are shaky as he yanks open a condom, putting it on as quickly as possible, squirting lube into his hand, stroking it over himself. “Hold on baby, I’ve got you.” Percy says softly, leaning back down over Credence, meeting his eager lips in a kiss, which makes the younger man moan, his own tongue slipping into his mouth, getting a taste of himself no doubt.

“God, I need you so bad, don’t finger me, I’ll come from that if you do. I wanna come  _ on _ your dick.” Credence whispers. Percy’s eyes fairly pop out of his head. “Jesus christ, alright, if you’re  _ sure _ . If it hurts, tell me the second-” 

Credence cuts him off with another kiss, and grabs for his cock. “Yeah yeah I will.” 

He hisses out a breath, lining himself up and pushing in with a relative ease that surprises him, as Credence’s hands grasp at his shoulders, blunt nails digging into his skin, urging him on, thrusting in halfway. Percy shudders out a breath, thrusting with little finesse or rhythm, mostly intent on lasting long enough to jerk Credence off. He slides a hand between their bodies, finding the other man’s cock trapped, with Credence seeking out friction by grinding up against his stomach.

Percy gasps when he feels an echoing clench around his dick, the sensations only slightly dulled by the condom, considering how close he is to finishing, his hand tightens on Credence, movements sloppy. 

“Come for me, come on baby.” Somehow, in his arousal addled mind, weak with sappy romantic fantasies, he thinks it’s the endearment that makes Credence cry out, cock spilling his release onto his own stomach and over Percy’s hand.

Deep down he knows that’s probably halfway to insane, but regardless, it’s how he feels. Percy touches Credence until he’s squirming from overstimulation, then gives one final thrust before succumbing to his own orgasm, hips going still, pressing flush against the other man’s ass. “Oh god, if heaven’s real, you’re it.” He finds himself mumbling, hoping that most of that will be intelligible gibberish, spoken into the side of Credence’s neck, his jaw goes slack, and he shudders through his aftershocks. Percy can’t do much more than use the last bits of his strength to carefully pull out, tug off the condom and throw it somewhere in the room, before slumping onto the bed, panting for breath, gazing up at the ceiling. 

He feels a hand slipping over his chest, then an arm drapes across his body, and Credence kisses the side of his arm. 

“Thank you for that. I’ve been dreaming about doing this for an uh, frankly shamefully long time.” 

He licks his lips, and turns to catch Credence’s steady gaze. 

“Christ, me too. It’s terrible isn’t it? We’ve wasted so many opportunities for quickies.” Percy can see him doing some very quick thinking. “But it’s also good. Now we won’t get busted in on by anyone. We’ll behave on set for the last few days, then go ham, christen your trailer, and mine.” Credence finally says, sounding excited. Percy can’t help a laugh.

“So what are you saying? Do you want to be my secret boyfriend? For the duration of… what, going to the premiere?” Credence swallows, reminding Percy of  _ what _ has been in there. “Oh, well, I was thinking more like… we’re dating? Doesn’t have to be secret… unless you really don’t want to like, be  _ out _ . Or something. I understand though if you do.” 

He says it like it pains him, and Percy knows very damn well it probably does. 

Credence is someone recently outspoken about his sexuality, gender identity and things Percy isn’t the most educated on. All he knows is that he feels  _ very _ strongly for him. “I think it should be up to you. I don’t want to make you do something you’ll regret, like getting involved with an almost has been.” Percy says. 

Credence sits up, leaning over on his elbow to stare him down. “Don’t say stuff like that about my handsome, successful Irish boyfriend. I don’t like it.” He manages to look fierce and nervous all at once, only making him more gorgeous to witness. “Forgive me. I must be jealous of the young up and coming star that he’s madly infatuated with, enchanted by.” Percy tells him, reaching up to carefully stroke his hand over Credence’s cheek, before tracing a thumb along the soft curve of his bottom lip. “Is that true?” Credence asks, his voice nearly a whisper now. 

“Why, yes. I’m very grateful it’s not as obvious as I was afraid of being.” Percy says, smiling gently.

Credence closes the gap between them to kiss him, and it slowly grows deeper, until the other man is halfway draped on top of his chest. Percy finds that he likes that very, very much, and before he knows it, there’s really no more room for talking. It can wait. They can work out whatever this thing between them is another day, when Credence is less distractible, and Percy isn’t so enamoured with the newness of it all. 

**Author's Note:**

> day 24: <strike> Pegging | </strike>**Leather | **<strike> Lapdances |</strike>** Shower/Bath **


End file.
